love between a king and his knight
by SonadowStories
Summary: -SONADOW MPREG YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED- sir lancelot has a secret relationship with his king. he ends up pregnant of him. his king finds out and sends him away from his castle. a few years later he wants to come back after being convinced by old friends.
1. Chapter 1

**King Sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 1**

**-sir lancelot's POV-**

I Abondoned the battlefield as the fight had finished. I walked clumsily towards a nearby lake. I fell to my knees when i neared it and took a handfull of water and washed all the blood of my fur and armor. After cleaning the blood i stood up and walked back to the other knights, Sir gawain, Sir percival and Sir galahad.

They looked at me as i approached them. I acted as if the multiple wounds i had didn't affect me at all while it was the complete opposite. They seemed to be fooled by the whole "i'm-to-invincible-to-be-hurt" act, but my son, galahad, was the only one who knew that i was just faking it. He knew it ever since i came back the first time i had gone to battle ever since i had him. Galahad was 3 years back then. It must've been quite scary for such a young boy to see his mother, covered in bloody wounds, walked in and fell to the ground. I walked past him and gestured him to walk with me towards our home. Galahad followed me quietly.

I opened the door of my room and watched galahad walk to his own. Not many poeple knew that i was his mother. They thought that i found him and adopted him. I was about to close my door when a servant told me that the king wanted to see me. I sighed and turned around and walked down the hallway towards the throne room. I didn't like seeing the king after what happened years ago. I walked through the hallway sollemly as i remembered that time. I loved the king with all my heart, but he didn't return it after i had galahad.

I walked into the throne room and saw the king sitting on his throne and watched me walk in. **"ah! sir lancelot finally!..."** He started, but he didn't finish the sentence. I guess he noticed my wounds cause he frowned like that everytime i came back from a battle wounded. Those were times when it actually looked like he cared. Looks can be decieving they say. **"you're hurt."** King sonic started and got up from his throne. **"i'm a knight who just fought in battle, of course i get hurt, but it's nothing serious."** I replied quickly. **"nothing serious? lancelot, i know you better then to believe such nonense."** Sonic said and walked towards me. It was a lie. He didn't know anything about me.

I sighed in annoyece and quickly did a rapport about the battle and walked away. The king told me to wait and i did. But nothing left his mouth after that. He probably wanted to do another lame attempt of making it up to me. He had those days that he would call me towards him just to make a lame speech about how sorry he was for acting the way he did back then. But no matter what he does. He can't change the past and neither can i. What has happened, happened.

I kept walking since he didn't say anything. I walked out of the throne room and towards my own room. The bastard made tears gather in the corners of my eyes everytime he tried making an attempt to apologize. It always remined me of what happened years ago. When my dear son was born. Galahad had a dislike for the king even though he was his father. He had often asked who his father was when he was little because had had somehow always known that i was his mother even though i never told him. He just knew.

I walked inside my room. Closed my door behind me and sat down on the ground and let the tears fall silently down my cheeks. I never dared to cry out loud. My reputation, one i had worked on ever since i became a knight for king sonic, would be ruined if i did dare to cry out loud. As the memories became sadder i cried harder. The whole story began 17 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 2**

Me and the king were secret lovers. Of course the poeple wouldn't allow a king and his knight to be together. So our only option was to be together in all secrecy. We only got together at night because those were the only times we had for ourselves. At night we were lovers and at day we played our roles.

Since we only met at night it was obviouse what could happen. And it happened alot. Being the king he ended up on top as always. After a few months i noticed a small bump on my belly. I thought i was just putting on weight for some reason. But that thought was quickly gone as i noticed that me chest had swelled a little. I knew at that moment that i was having a child. I smiled at that thought, maybe the king could use that as an excuse to make me his queen and pretend that i was a girl for this whole time. i planned on making him that suggestion next time i met up with him.

We met up the following night and it was one of those nights that we ened up in bed. The king had been noticing aswell the bump, but he was modest enough not the bring it up. I once did, but he said that it aren't the looks which count for him. But he noticed the swelling of my chest as he tried to kiss my chest, which he often did. He made a joke about it and said that it was as if i was starting to have breasts. He sucked on one of my nipples and got shocked when he noticed that i was producing milk. We immediatly stopped and he got of off me and sat at the end of the bed.

He looked dissapointed. He asked me to leave and i did after i putted on my clothes because i was a bit drenched in sweat and milk had dripped from my chest. I walked to my room and went to sleep.

The next day the king hadn't as much as looked at me. He was avoiding me the whole time and didn't gave me a chance to talk to him.

Another few days had passed when he called me to his room. I felt happy and fast walked towards his room. Only to find the tear stained face of the king. That worried me, so i walked towards him and sat down next to him to hug him only to be pushed away. I was shocked by that. He handed me a bag and said i should leave the castle. I asked him why and where i needed to go as i started to cry because of the moodswings. He didn't explain me the reason and just said that i knew where to go to and made me grab the bag. The bag was already full with clothing for the upcoming seasons.

He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of the room. I didn't know where, but i obediently followed. We soon arrived at the stable where a sadled horse waited. Sir gawain and sir percival were there to. Apparently the king had told them. They were good friends of mine so i knew they wouldn't say anything to the poeple. They were there to help me sadle up to leave.

Sir percival wrapped a cloak around me and pulled a hood over my head and smiled sadly. The king helped me up the horse and said that he was very sorry and told me that he loved me. It was hard to believe that now that he was doing this to me. Sonic made the horse leave in a hurry. I held tightly onto the horse and had to close my eyes for a bit because of the harsh winter wind.

The horse started to walk and i looked back, i didn't see the stable anymore. I only saw the view of the castle and the village around it. I sighed sadly and went to the only place i could go to. To my mother, the lady of the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 3**

A few days had passed and i was hungry and thristy. I was a bit dazed aswell. I was tired for i didn't want to take any sleep before reaching my mother. Something made my horse halt and fell from it out of exhaustion and starvation. He felt someone cup my cheeks in her hands. It was obviously a woman's. The woman told me that it was okay before i slipped completely into unconciousness.

I woke up later on in the familiar home of the place i raised up in. I sighed in relief and sat up. I noticed a cloth around my chest, it was obviously because i was getting breasts to feed my kids. I noticed that they looked bigger because of the cloth. **"honey?"** I heard a heartwarming voice say and looked at the doorway and saw my mother, the lady of the lake, standing in it with a small, worried, smile. **"mother."** I said and watched her walk towards me. I smiled, but frowned at the letter she was holding for i knew who the letter came from. **"that letter is from the king isn't it?"** I said and my suspicions were confirmed when my mother nodded. **"in the letter he explained me why you were here."** She said and sat down. She laid a hand on my belly and smiled sadly at me. **"i must say. i am very happy gratefull that i'm going to have a grandchild."** The lady of the lake said smilling. She had a sad glint in her eyes. Obviously she was sad that i was forced to leave the fatehr of my child behind. Upon remembering i sighed in sadness and looked down. Even after a few day i still couldn't believe he could do this to me. My mother told me to lay down and i did what i was told. I fell asleep not to long after.

The months passed and my scars of the past remained deep. But i tried my hardest not to think about it. Instead i did my best to stay as healthy as possible to have a healthy birth for the baby. As the months passed by, my belly grew bigger and so did my breasts. Those things weight a bit and i hoped these wouldn't stay. But another part wanted to keep them. Maybe i could stay here or live in a nearby village as a mother. My desicions were made. If they were to stay on my chest i would go with either of those desicions.

Some more months passed and i now was in my 9 month. I had difficulty getting out of bed and washing myself, but my mother helped me alot during this time. She even washed me like she used to when i was a kid. I felt a bit childish during those times.

And being in my ninth month, my baby's birth was approaching fast. And on one day it hit me. I was reading a book when i felt my contractions becoming more painfull by the minute. The lady of the lake knew instantly that it was time and told me to go and lay down in my bed. Which i did with a bit of difficulty.

I laid in my bed and saw my mother arrive with a bowl of warm water and towels. She helped me strip down from my clothes and helped me back in bed and checked how far i was. I laid there waiting for the time that i could finally start pushing.

A long time, or what seemed long for me, passed before my mother told me that i should push when i felt the next contraction come. When i felt it come i started push according to her directions. **"m-mother? is this supposed to hurt this much?"** I asked her and she showed a pitying smile. I knew that it was supposed to hurt so much by that. I took a deep breath and pushed again.

Hours passed before i felt that the baby had completely left me. I closed my eyes and panted. **"it's a boy."** I heard my mother said and i opened my eyes to look at him. I smiled in happiness when i saw my mother holding a white baby hedgehog. I reached for him and she handed him to me. My mother took him again and wrapped him in a blanket to keep him warm and gave him back. I smiled tiredly and watched him nuzzle into my chest. **"he's hungry."** The lady of the lake said and helped me feed him. It was weird, but i guessed i would be getting used to it some time.

My son, who i had called galahad, fell asleep after his belly was fully. I smiled with a tired smile and fell asleep. Before i fell asleep completely


	4. Chapter 4

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 4**

I had to wake up early ever since i had galahad. My breasts had stayed even after i had stopped breastfeeding galahad. I asked my mother why and she said that i should've gotten rid of them by now, but it could be that i had this default that i couldn't stop producing milk in them. I guess it meant that i would be leaving for a nearby village.

2 years had passed by and me and galahad left for the nearest village. I rode the horse the king send off with me towards it and soon arrived. Poeple were staring at me when i walked past them. It probably wasn't often that they saw a mother and his 2 year old son pass by alone without a husband. I was later offered a place to stay at a local inn and a job.

A year had passed and galahad was 3 years old and playing with some friends outside. In the beginning of our stay here, i was often asked where my husband was. I lied and told them that he died during a battle when the village was being over run. They all believed me and some of the mothers in the village helped me since they knew that i was a single mother.

I heard my son yell in panic and i ran outside to see what was happening. I saw some barbarians over run the village and i took a nearby sword. With one swing i slayed someone of off his horse as he tried to take galahad. I swinged it again and hit someone else. Poeple were surprised to see me so good with a sword. They weren't the only ones to be surprised. After all this time i was surprised i still had the touch of swordsmanship. I thought i had lost it after not touching a single blade after so long, but here i was. Slaying barbarians here and there like i had slept with a sword this whole time.

As one of those barbarians came my way to make an end to my slaying someone had swinged the sword before i could. I looked at the one who saved me and was surprised to see sir gawain and sir percival. I was shocked at see them as they were shocked to see me. In a dress that is. **"sir lancelot?"** Sir percival whispered and reached a hand forward to me. But a crowd of poeple started to surround them. I saw sir percival trying to look beyond the crowd searching for me as i took galahad's hand and walked back home.

Some time passed and i heard my door open as i tended to galahad's wounds. I knew who it was, but i didn't want to face them. I was a bit emberrased by how i was dressed. I can't deny the fact that i had changed alot in these three years. **"nice place you have here."** Sir gawain said and caught galahad's attention. **"look mommy! king sonic's knights!"** Galahad said and pointed happily towards sir gawain and sir percival. They looked confused. They must be thinking that i had told galahad that i was a knight once to.

Evening soon arrived and i had offered them to stay for the night, like any good host would do. Galahad went to sleep and i watched sir percival and sir gawain sit on a chair while they watched me. **"you've changed."** Sir percival began to interupt the silence. **"you didn't believe i would stay the same after all this time."** I replied and started to clean up what was left of dinner. Sir percival stood up and helped me. She looked a bit guilty. **"i can handle this on my own, sir percival."** I said to stop her from helping me. **"but, sir lancelot."** Sir gawain started to rais a point as he took sir percival's side. **"i'm not sir lancelot! i'm a lowly peasant now who left the chivarly of a knight and i go by the name shadow."** I said as i got annoyed. I got annoyed very easily. **"shadow? you're name is lancelot. and you deserve the sir in fornt of it."** Sir percival said and gathered the dishes. **"it's shadow! i adopted that name because i want to leave my past as a knight behind. and i'm doing so weither you want it or not!"** I said grabbing the plates roughly from sir percival away and walked into the kitchen and washed them. Sir percival and sir gawain sighed in defeat and left me be.

I finished washing the dishes and noticed that Sir percival and Sir gawain had left to go to sleep. I sighed and sat down on a chair. I stroked my temples. The reason i had put my past behind me was because i couldn't bare to face the king as a knight anymore. Not even as a lowly peasant. I rested my head on my hands and cried softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 5**

When i woke up the next morning i heard my son's laughter echoing through the house. I stood up and walked towards the laughter. I walked through the door and saw sir gawain acting playfully with galahad. Sir percival was here aswell, but she was obviously waiting for me to wake up. **"goodmorning, sir lancelot."** Sir percival said much to my dislike. **"sir lancelot? mommy, are you a knight?"** My son asked with a surprised look on his face, who could blame him for being surprised to hear that his mother was knight? **"i used to be."** I said and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. **"used to be? why aren't you a knight anymore, mommy?"** Galahad asked and followed me into the kitchen. **"because it was to hard to stay as a knight."** I replied as i made dinner. **"why was it to hard?"** Galahad asked me again. **"because it just was."** I said and sighed in annoyence. **"but mommy..."** Galahad started, but never got to finish his sentence as i cut him off. **"but nothing galahad! stop this questioning!"** I yelled and shocked both my son and my friends. **"i apologize. i lost my temper."** I sighed and went to my knees and hugged the silver hedgehog standing by me. **"it's okay, mommy."** Galahad said with a smile and hugged back tightly.

Some time after breakfast and after i had dressed up i was doing the laundry and heard a sigh escaping both sir percival's and sir gawain's mouth. I sighed in annoyence aswell. They just couldn't get over the fact that i wasn't going to be a knight anymore. **"please get over it. you'll be to dissapointed once you realize that i wo'nt be coming back to camelot."** I said as i felt a tear gather in the corner of my eye. **"don't you miss it?"** Sir gawain asked me as both he and sir percival kept watching me. **"no i don't! not at all!" **I said in response. **"are you sure that you're not lieing to yourself?"** He asked and i couldn't help but stop and think about it. It was true, i missed being a knight. I missed helping poeple. I missed the heroism. I missed the chivalry. And i missed working for my king, sonic.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulders and looked behind me to see that it was sir percival. **"are you completely honest with yourself that this is what you want, shadow?"** She asked and i couldn't help but shake my head. She wrapped her arms around me and i returned the embrace.

I found myself on my horse's back with galahad sitting in front of me and sir percival and sir gawain next to me. As we saw king sonic's castle appeare we stopped. I hide behind some bushes and dressed from my peasant clothes to my armor. My chest plate pressed my breasts down so i looked like how i used to back in the days. **"mommy looks like a real knight now!"** Galahad said as i walked out of the bushes. I sat back on the horse and helped galahad in front of me. I felt completely whole again. I was once again the sir lancelot. I drove my horse towards the castle where i would once again serve the king sonic.


	6. Chapter 6

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 6**

We walked with our horses through the gate and were welcomed as always. Even i. Seemed like poeple missed me here. I wonder if my king did to. Probably not, if he did then he wouldn't have send me away 3 years ago. The horses came to a halt as we reached the stables. I dismounted and walked into the stable. I took galahad in my hands and helped him of off the horse. I got the sadle of the horse and followed the other knights towards the throne room. I have to admit, i was really nervouse to see the king again. How would he react to my return? Would he accept me or would he send me away again? I hope he would accept me again.

We stood in front of the door that led to the throne room. Sir percival and sir gawain looked at me as they obviously noticed that i was nervous. **"are you okay?"** Sir percival asked and laid a hand on my shoulder. **"yes i am, i'm only a little nervouse."** I answered and opened the door to the throne room.

As i walked into the big room i saw the surprised look on king sonic's face. Just like i thought he was surprised to see me. I guess i couldn't blame him that he was surprised to see a knight he had thrown out of his kingdom for having a child come back after 3 years. **"sir lancelot?"** The king asked and got up once the surprise worn a bit of. The guards looked surprised aswell. I heard them whisper to eachother and caught some words. Apparently the king had told them that i was missing when i was fighting in a battle. We bowed in front of the throne. **"you've returned?"** The king said and gestured us to stand up right. He noticed galahad hiding behind me and kept staring at him. King sonic obviously knew who he was.

Some time had passed and with no words spoken, but only king sonic's staring. I was showed to my old room by a maid and galahad followed me quickly.

As i walked into my room galahad walked towards the bed and laid down on it. He was probably tired from the long ride because he fell asleep shortly after he laid down on it. I was glad he fell asleep. This gave me an opportunity to wash myself since i hadn't done that ever since we left.

I walked out of the bathroom as i was still drying my quills with a towel. I saw that galahad was still asleep and smiled. I walked towards him and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. **"lancelot?"** King sonic asked and walked through the door. I yelped and wrapped the towel around he and looked at him. He blushed because he had seen my breasts. God i hated those things. I held the towel tightly agaisnt my chest and blushed a little in emberrasment aswell. **"you've...changed."** The king said and closed the door behind him. **"you're not the first to tell me that. so i'm quite aware of the changes."** I replied and opened my closeth and took out a sleeping robe and dressed into it. **"what's his name?"** The king asked and went with his gaze from me to my son.**"galahad."** I simply answered and stood there looking at the king. **"i see."** He replied in return. **"how old is he?"** He asked. **"you really do not know? if've been gone for 4 years and a pregnancy takes 9 months. do the math."** I replied with an annoyed tone in my voice. **"3 years old?"** The king asked me and watched me walk to the side of my bed and sat down on it. **"yes, he is."** I said and took galahad in my arms. **"i would want to take a good night rest if you don't mind. we're tired of traveling."** I said. King sonic left me be in my room. I sighed and laid down on the bed. I grabbed the blanket and laid it on us and then held galahad close and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 7**

Morning soon came and when i woke up i saw galahad staring at me. He was always up earlier then me. **"morning mommy!"** He said as he noticed that i was awake. **"morning, dear."** I said and sat up. I stretched and yawned. **"did you sleep well?"** I asked and sat at the side of the bed. **"i did, mommy."** My son said and hugged me. I returned the hug softly. **"are you going to do knight stuff today, mommy?"** My son asked me and sat down on my lap. **"i don't know. if i get accepted by the king then i will. but if i don't get accepted then we will have to go back to the village."** I said and wrapped my arms around him to make sure that he didn't fall from my lap. **"i hope the king does accept you. i want to see mommy as a knight!"** He said with a bright smile. I smiled and hugged him again. Galahad snuggled against my chest and kept smilling.

Some time passed and i was walking towards the throne room in regular clothing. I wore my chest armor beneath my blouse to keep my chest pressed down so no one would think that i'm a girl. I wasn't a girl to begin with. I was an hermaphrodite. I had both male and female parts. But i just had the bad luck of my breasts staying on my chest instead of them going away after my son was past that period. i sighed as i laid a hand on my chest. The armor plating beneath my shirt hurt a little.

I walked into the throne room and saw king sonic sitting on his throne as usual. **"what brings you here, sir lancelot?"** The king asked as i approached the throne. **"i have a request, my lord."** I said. **"what is it?"** The king asked and leaned his head into the hand. **"i want to join you again."** I said and bowed before him. **"i see."** King sonic said and thought. **"i don't see why you shouldn't. after all, you are sir lancelot."** He said after a long time of thinkin. **"thank you, my lord."** I said and left. I felt a bit happy. I was going to fight as a knight once again.

12 years had passed. I had been fighting in battles ever since the king allowed me to again. We were still avoiding eachother from time to time. Galahad was growing up to be a strong boy. And he admired the king and his sword fighting skills. But that admiration was cut short when sir percival told him the truth about me and king sonic. I had told her not to tell galahad anything, but she didn't listen and told him anyway. Ever since then galahad had a great dislike for the king.

I was in the stables getting ready to head out again. We had heard of a nearby village being attacked and we were send to head out as soon as we could. **"mother, when can i finally fight along side with you and sir percival and sir gawain?"** Galahad asked and helped me get ready. **"when you're old enough you can."** I said and got my sword in it's scabbard and hung it around my waist. **"but i wanna join you now."** Galahad said and pouted a little. He wanted nothing more then become a knight like me. **"i'm sorry, but you can't just yet."** I said and laid my hands on his shoulders and smiled motherly. **"i'll be back soon."** I said and hugged him. Galahad hugged back. We parted away from our embrace and i mounted my horse and went to the troubled village.


	8. Chapter 8

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 8**

I dismounted my horse quickly as soon as i arrived. Someone ran towards me and i unsheated my sword and prepared for the swing of the one charging forward to me. i swinged my sword killing my foe instantly. I grinned as i saw more running towards me.

A few hours passed and i was getting exhausted from the continuing fighting. It was nearing evening and me, sir percival and sir gawain had been fighting since morning. And we were all getting exhausted, but we had no other choice then to keep fighting as the enemies kept coming. I panted in exhaustion since i got a moment to catch my breath. I was getting slower with my swings as time passed and they seemed to notice that. I lifted my sword to resume the fight.

More time had passed and it was around midnight now. We were to exhausted to even stand up right now, but we had to continue slaying enemies here and there. I panicked a little as i saw my vision getting blurry. I held a hand on my head and felt someone knocking me down and out to the ground.

When i woke up i felt that my wrists and legs were bound together and my armor was removed making me naked. _'oh dear, this can't be good.'_ I thought and tugged on the restrains. I heard someone chuckle and saw one of those guys who knocked me out. I blushed in emberassment as i reminded myself that i was completely nude in front of this guy. **"who knew that the famous lancelot was a girl."** The guy chuckled and walked towards me. I started to feel nervous as the guy got closer to me. It was probably because i was completely nude and looked more like a female then a male hermaphrodite. And this guy had quite a perverted look in his eyes. By that glint in his eyes i knew what he was planning to do. As i knew that is tarted to panick a little and tried to get these restrains of, but they wouldn't budge. **"oh don't worry, i'll do it painfully rough."** He said with a disgusting smirk on his face. I felt like ripping that smirk clean of off his face.

I tried to get away but he grabbed my leg and pulled me closer towards him. I tried to crawl away again, but he punched me in my face making by a bit dazed. **"lisen here, you slut. if you don't co-operate i'll be going to kill you!"** He said as i struggled in his grasp. He punched me again and undid the rope around my ankles. I was disorientated by the punches and the exhaustion. He made me seperate my legs and settled between them. He was about to make his next move and closed my eyes. I heard the guy yell in agony and felt him drop down on top of me. **"mother? are you okay?"** I heard the familiar and comforting voice say. The owner of the voice was obviously galahad and i opened my eyes and found my son standing there with my sword in his hand. I sighed in relief. Galahad handed me my armor after i was untied and i quickly putted my armor on. I felt a bit ashamed that my son had seen his mother nude, but there wasn't anything i could've done to prevent it. Galahad helped me up and we both walked back towards the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 9**

Me and galahad arrived back at the castle and i was sended towards the hospital wing to have my wounds taken care of.

Some days passed and galahad was knighted aswell because apparently he had been fighting in that village aswell, much to my dislike. But i was proud of him anyway. Which mother wouldn't be?

In the present i was smilling at that memory. I was so proud when i saw my little boy becoming Sir galahad. It has been 3 years since that day. 3 years that he had been helping me, sir percival and sir gawain. Thinking about that made me even more proud of him.

I heard a knocking on my door and i stood up and wiped my tears away from my face and opened the door. And a saw a maid standing there. She told me that dinner was ready. So i walked out of the room and towards the dining room.

At dinner i heard my king, sir percival, sir gawain and sir galahad talking about an upcoming ball. And of course like with other upcoming events i didn't know anything about it till the day before the actuall event. I asked question about the ball to find out what exactly it was for. The king didn't say a reason what the ball was for, but he did explain what was going to happen on that ball. Apparently the king was going to give a very important speech during the ball. I asked what it was about, but no one answered that question. Only galahad's grin and glint in his eyes made sure that it was about me. I had a bad feeling about the ball, but because i was so close to the king i was forced to go to it. I sighed and got up from the table and walked towards my room to get some sleep.

The next morning soon came and when i woke up and walked down the hallway i saw maids and servants decorating the place for this evening's ball. I wasn't really looking forward to it. I didn't like attending to balls. But i guess that there was no way to escape it. I sighed at that thought.

Evening soon arrived as did the ball. I sighed as my personal maids helped me dress up for ball. My personall maids were the only maids in the whole castle who knew about my breasts. I was glad that they knew. It was easier that way for when i was having problems in that particular area and they knew ways to keep them hidden if i had to wear anything else then my armor. Once i was properly dressed i walked out towards the ballroom.

The ball had started and everyone was talking and dancing. I was sitting at the side on a chair. i didn't really like getting involved with balls, so i tried to stay out of sight.

Some hours had passed and it was already a few minutes before midnight. Everyone was still dancing and they didn't seem like they would be stopping anytime soon. My eye lids, however, were slipping closed. I guess sitting down for hours was making me tired. I put my hand in front of my face as i yawned.

We all heard the bell of the church outside making us know that it was precisely midnight now. I was considering of going to bed, but i shoved that thought away as the king was about to do his speech. I was still wondering what this supposed speech was about, though.

The king drew everyone's attention towards him to start his speech. **"my dear friends."** He started. **"there is nothing making me more honored then being the king of such good poeple like you."** He added before pausing a little. **"but just like you, i have sins aswell. my greatest sin is that i betrayed the love of my life."** He said and turned his gaze towards me. In reaction some looked at me aswell. **"i left him to fend for himself when he needed my help the most. and now, there's nothing i can say that is good enough. I know that after such a long time that i'm not worth of forgiveness and i'm not asking to be forgiven. But i want lancelot to know that he is one of the bravest knights to ever fight for this kingdom, that there is no better mother then him."** He said and paused again drew a loving geniune smile on his face. Now everyone was looking at me. **"and most important of all...that i haven't stopped loving him with all my heart during this whole time."** He added and now poeple were either weirded out or just smilling so emotionally at both me and the king.

I hadn't noticed him walking towards me if he didn't start talking to me when he stood in front of me. **"shadow."** He started by using my adopted name. **"will you give me one last chance and become my queen?"** He said and outstretched his hand towards me.

I didn't know what happened after that. all i knew was that i fainted right after he said that.


	10. Chapter 10

**King sonic X Sir lancelot: chapter 10**

I opened my eyes and saw the king, my son, sir percival and sir gawain staring at me. **"what happened?"** I asked as i sat up. I noticed that i was in my bedroom. **"you fainted."** The king said and laid a hand on mine. I looked at his and mine hand. I was confused at first, but i soon remembered what king sonic had said before i fainted. Galahad, percival and gawain all got up and left the room when sonic held my hand tighter. **"shadow?"** He said my adopted name with a questionly tone in his voice. He must really like that adopted name since he doesn't call me lancelot anymore. **"what's you're answer?"** The king asked and got a hopefull smile on his face. **"i...i don't know."** I said and looked away. **"i had a feeling you would actually say no without even thinking about it, so an "i don't know" is also pretty unsuspected for me. but, lancelot, i want you to know that i'll promise you that no matter what will happen, i will always stay by your said."** He said and kissed my forehead. The kiss surprised me a bit, but i, to my surprise, liked the kiss as much as i liked it years ago. Maybe it wouldn't harm to give him a second chance. Once that thought passed my mind, the king had stood up and walked towards the door.

**"wait."** I said as he grabbed the doorknob. **"yes?"** He said and turned his head to look at me. **"i...uhm...nevermind."** I said sighing. **"tell me."** He said walking back towards my bed and sat down on the side of it next to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it so i closed it again. Where did this sudden nervousity come from? **"hey, come on, you can tell me."** He said with a gentle tone in his voice. **"i...i want to give you a ...second...chance."** I forced myself to say with a sudden shake in my voice. **"really?"** The king said and smiled happily. He hugged me close to his chest. I would be an idiot if i denied that i was liking this, cause in fact i had missed this so bad. I hestitantly lifted my arms and wrapped them around the king's waist.

He pulled away smilling and I looked at him. He laid a hand on my cheek and leaned in. Before i knew it his lips were pressing against mine. When i didn't kiss back he deepened the kiss a little making me slip my eyes closed and kiss back.

A year had passed and Me and sonic had gotten married over time. A baby's crying could be heard in the room. I panted in exhaustion as it was finally over.**"it's a girl, your majesty."** The head nurse said as she handed me our second child. She was so beautifull. She had blue fur, short downwards pointed quills, purple eyes, a red pony and black streaks on her quills. I smiled as i held her. My king, who was besides me, kissed my forehead. **"you did great, i'm so proud of you."** King sonic said and stroked our daughter's forehead. Galahad joined us in the room and sat down on the opposite side of the king. He smiled when he looked at his little sister. I had been so happy this past year. My king had kept his promise, i had become a queen and i just gave birth to our second child. I couldn't be more happier. I smiled as i watched the infant fall asleep quietly. Sleep started to catch up with me aswell as i slipped my eyes closed out of exhaustion. **"goodnight, my queen."** I heard king sonic say as i fell into a deep sleep.


	11. author's note

**love between a king and his knight: author's note**

that was the last chapter of "love between a king and his knight." this is actually the first story i've written. this one was even before "new student" and it's the first story i've uploaded onto my account on DeviantArt. this was also orignally posted onto my DeviantArt account with the same name.

i really glad and i want to thank those who read it. comments about what you think about this story would be very welcome. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it.

~SonadowStories


End file.
